


My pride and joy

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi, Overprotective Scott, Protective Siblings, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Stilinski-McCall house hold is full of overbearing parents protective siblings fighting the supernatural (and each other for the remote) and above all nothing but love for each other.</p><p>unrelated one-shots with Stiles, Scott, and their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's little girl is all grown up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PansexualPosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/gifts).



> clorenzi: I want to see more domestic sciles maybe with a daughter? Idk anything domestic
> 
> A request from clorenzi ^^
> 
> Ask and you shall receive I hope its too your liking ^^

                                                                        

 

**Scott- 35 Stiles- 35 Cole- 16 Jack-16 Ruby- 15 Luna- 5**

**Scott- papa/pops/dad Stiles-Daddy/dad**

Scott paced back and forth with a worried expression on his face.

If one were to look at him they would think he was worried about the latest supernatural baddie running around Beacon Hills.

He wish it were that simple hell he would rather face the latest bad guy then what he had to go through right now.

No instead of facing an enemy he has to face something worse. His baby girl was going on a date!

"Would you stop? I swear your gonna make a hole through our floor if you keep doing that,"

Scott turned to his husband/mate.

Stiles was calmly sitting on their couch with their youngest child on his lap reading her a book.

Scott couldn’t help but growl at him how can he be calm when their baby was going on a date?

With Isaac and Allison’s son!

As if he read his thoughts Stiles reply,

"There just going to the movies and its Camden Scott, Allison and Isaac’s son? Come on Scott we known him his whole life if there’s anyone we can trust its him."

Scott didn’t say anything he just kept glaring at the stairs.

Ever since the whole nogitsune fiasco Scott finally realized how important Stiles is to him. He admit his feelings to him and was shock when he found out that Stiles felt the same.

The two started to date and their friends were happy for them. When they were 19 Stiles found out he was pregnant and instead of being the typical teenage parent he worked his ass off in school and was able to graduate with high grades and two beautiful sons.

Cole and Jack were copies of themselves however their personalities were switched.

Where Cole looked like a miniature Scott he had Stiles’ sarcastic and witty nature, not being able to sit down for less than a second, and of course his ability to get him and his siblings into trouble he also had Stiles eye color. While Jack may look like Stiles he had Scott’s love for protecting people his lack of focus at school and of course spacing out every now and then he also inherited Scott’s eye color.

His girls his babies were the perfect combination of them.

Ruby came a year after the twins were born and while she was a surprise she was loved as much as the boys were. Luna was another surprise but she was a beautiful surprise that it made Scott fall in love with Stiles all over again.

Ruby had Scott’s tan skin Stiles’ nose and lips and Scott’s eye color.

Luna the youngest of them had Stiles’ eye color Scott’s crocked jaw and her skin was a mixed of both of theirs.

"Papa why do you keep glaring at the stairs?" Luna asked.

Scott turned to face one of his baby girls.

Stiles laughed as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and placed a big kiss on her cheek.

"Your papa is being an idiot," he said looking at Scott.

Scott glared at his husband as he walked over to Luna and picked her up. He gave her a kiss on her forehead not bothering to give her an answer.

Luna knew that her papa wasn’t going to give her an answer so she decided to ask her daddy.

"Daddy why is papa glaring at the stairs?"

Scott glared at Stiles silently telling him not to say anything.

Stiles just smirk at him before he answered.

"Well baby girl papa is mad because Ruby is going out on a date," he said.

"What’s a date?" she asked her daddy.

Before he could answer Scott beat him to it,

"Something you’re not allowed to do," he said.

Luna turned to her papa.

"But Ruby gets to do it,"

"Yeah well Ruby is only doing this once and she’s never doing it again and the same goes for you," Scott said tapping her nose with his finger.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Scott last week you were okay with Cole and Jack going on a date. Why aren’t you okay with Ruby going on one?"

"Your kidding right? Stiles their going to the movies! Do you know what happens at movies?"

"People sit on chairs and watch whatever movie they picked out and eat snacks,"

Scott groan. That’s not what he meant.

"That’s not what I meant, Stiles come on we’ve been to the movies before and you know what happened when we went there,"

Stiles just looked at him with a disbelief look.

"I mean seriously who watches movies these days?"

"I do," Luna said looking at her papa with a smile.

"Yes and its gonna stay like that got it?"

Luna just smile.

Stiles shook his head and got up from the couch. He gently grabbed Luna and placed her on the ground.

"Okay baby go brush your teeth and get ready for bed,"

Luna nodded her head before she headed up stairs to get ready for bed.

Stiles looked at Scott and asked,

"Okay what’s really bugging you?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"When Ruby asked us if she can go out on a date you freaked out and tried to bribe her out of it. Now here you are freaking out about one little date. Scott they’re just going to the movies and then out to eat. Its not like their getting married."

"Oh God please don’t say that, I don’t even want to think about that!"

Stiles looked at his husband before a sly smile creeped on his face.

"Scott McCall your upset because Ruby’s growing up aren’t you?"

Scott stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Stiles are you insane? I’m not upset about that. She’s just not ready to date!"

"She’s not or your not?"

Scott open his mouth to say something but immediately closed it.

Stiles couldn’t help but give him a sly smile.

"Your not ready for her to grow up are you?"

Scott looked at the ground before he looked at him.

"She’s my little girl Stiles. She always came to me and ask me for help now I’m lucky if she comes to me and ask for advice, its like she doesn’t even need me anymore,"

Stiles smug look fell as he gave Scott a warm smile instead. He pulled Scott into his arms.

"Scott she’s always gonna need you. You just have to realize that she’s trying to do things on her own. She can’t always depend on you she has to try and solve everything on her own and if there’s a problem she can’t handle she’ll come to me or you and ask for help,"

Scott hugged Stiles before kissing the top on his head.

"Thank you," he whisper.

"Your welcome," he said.

The two heard footsteps coming from the stairs, the two pulled apart but Scott kept his arm wrapped around Stiles’ hip and Stiles had his arm on Scott’s back.

Their oldest daughter Ruby came down the stairs. She was wearing a black shirt that said moon child with phases of the moon on it, white shorts that stopped mid thigh a peach color cardiacin and black boots that had spikes on the heel. Her hair was let lose letting her natural curly hair be free.

Ruby saw her parents and couldn’t help but smile at them.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful my dear," Stiles said complimenting her.

Ruby blushed before she turned to her dad.

"Dad? How do I look?"

Scott looked at his daughter. He hated to say it but she look beautiful just like her daddy.

"You look great sweetie,"

Ruby smiled before she could thank him Scott said,

"You think that you can I don’t know change into something that makes you look ugly so that you can scare your date and he’ll never ask you out again?"

Stiles slapped the back of Scott’s head and glared at him.

Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Dad," she said in a joking matter.

"Okay okay but in all honestly you do look good little gem,"

Ruby just smiled at him. There was a small knock on the door Ruby smiled as she walked to the door.

Scott resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey Cam,"

"Hey Ruby wow you look great,"

"Thank you,"

Scott and Stiles walked up to the teens.

"Take care of my baby Camden,"

Cam smiled at Stiles,

"I will Stiles,"

"Good because if something happens to her I’ll see to it personally that you lose the ability to reproduced," Stiles said smiling at the teens. Scott looked at his husband with a smirk on his face, at least he’s not the only one who’s overprotective of their baby.

Ruby and Camden’s faces lost all color as Ruby turned to glare at her father.

"Daddy," she glared at him making Stiles smile.

He pulled her in a one arm hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Have fun baby girl,"

"I will," she then walked to her dad and wrapped her arms around him. Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top on her head.

"I love you dad,"

"I love you too my little gem, have fun,"

Ruby left with a smile on her face.

As soon as she left Stiles wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"She’ll be fine Scott, now I believe someone owes me a romantic night,"

Scott looked at Stiles before smiling at him.

"I think I do, Jack and Cole are out and once Luna is sleeping she’ll be knocked out and won’t wake up till tomorrow," he said kissing his husband.

"Well better put her to sleep, I’ll meet you upstairs he said winking at him.

Scott growled at him, he then went to go tuck in their youngest pup so that they can both enjoy a rare moment of the kids being out.

 [tumblr](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/)


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is out Cole, Jack, and Ruby get into trouble and are sent to time out

**Scott- 35 Stiles- 35 Cole- 16 Jack-16 Ruby- 15 Luna- 5**

**Scott- papa/pops/dad Stiles-Daddy/dad**

Stiles and Luna were both in the kitchen cooking dinner for Scott. For the past two days Scott had to attend a meeting with a pack of werewolves that were passing through so he along with Derek, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden were trying to talk to the pack problem was for the past two days Scott was out of town leaving Stiles and the kids alone.

Last night Scott told Stiles that he would be home for good after tomorrow.

So with the help from his baby he was making dinner.

Out of all his kids Luna was the only human. Where Cole and Jack were wolves and Ruby was a witch Luna was just a little human.

Of course that just made the older kids and Scott as well as himself to be overprotective with her. No can blame them Luna was their last baby of course they’re gonna be protective of her.

Right now he was helping Luna make the torrtias into little balls while Jack was in the living room watching TV when,

"DADDY!"

Stiles jumped a few feet when he heard Ruby’s screams.

"Don’t listen to her Dad she’s lying!"

And there was Cole.

Five seconds later Ruby came into the kitchen. She was about to yell something when Cole came and covered her mouth. Ruby struggled a bit before she took a huge bite of his hand making Cole yelp in pain and releasing her.

Stiles turned to see that she was drench in water from head to toe while Cole had a small bruise that was starting to heal.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"This idiot over here thought it be funny to throw water balloons at me!"

"I did not throw water balloons I threw a water balloon besides you deserve it for punching me in the face!"

"Only because you threw a water balloon at me!"

"Well when I said duck I meant get out of the way genius!"

"You got me wet! Not only that you ruined my phone!"

"Well instead of texting your "boyfriend" you should’ve been paying attention!"

"You fuc-"

"ENOUGH!" Stiles shouted making his three kids jump a little.

"But daddy he started,"

"I don’t care who started it, I’ll finish it."

"But-"

"Ruby Claudia Stilinski-McCall, do you need to take a break?"

"No sir,"

Cole laugh at his sister’s misfortune, Stiles turned to his son.

"Do you need to take a break?"

"No sir," Cole said while shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath Stiles said,

"Cole you shouldn’t have thrown a balloon at your sister,"

"Haha," Ruby laughed at her brother’s misery.

"And Ruby,"

Said girl turned to look at her daddy.

"You shouldn’t be laughing at your brother when he gets in trouble, same goes for you Cole," he said glaring at his oldest who looked like he was about to laugh at her.

"But Daddy/Dad-"

"Do I need to put you both in time out?"

Ruby and Cole looked down on the ground.

"No sir," they said at the same time.

"Now apologies to each other,"

"Sorry Ruby,"

"Sorry Cole,"

"Now both of you go and watch TV,"

"But Jack’s watching TV,"

"Jack,"

"Yeah dad?"

"Let your siblings watch TV for a while you’ve been sitting in front of that TV for the past three hours,"

"But Dad-"

"NO BUTS DAMNIT!" Stiles yelled, “Or I swear to the highest power I will put all three of you in time out!”

"I didn’t even do anything," Jack said.

"Okay that’s it, Ruby stairs, Cole dinner table, Jack kitchen counter,"

Ruby and Cole looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Five, four, three,"

"Come dad," Cole said.

"Don’t you think we’re a little old for that?" Ruby said.

"Yeah dad we’re not kids anymore." Jack said walking in the kitchen with a smug smile just like his siblings.

"Two," Stiles before he knew the kids ran to their respectful places.

"Are they in trouble?" Luna asked, her big hazel eyes looking up at her daddy’s.

"Yes baby they are now let’s get back to cooking dinner for papa,"

Right before he could get back to cooking he heard Cole grumbling about how he hated Ruby and Jack and the two agreed with him.

"I don’t need werewolf hearing to know that you’re talking and for that you three earned another fifteen minutes,"

"But dad," the three whined.

"Twenty minutes! One more word and I’ll make it an hour!"

That’s how Scott found his children when he came home. Ruby was the first one he saw since the stairs were closer to the door.

"Little Gem?"

Ruby smiled at her dad and waved at him. For the past half hour Ruby, Cole, and Jack have been sitting in their respectful places. Thanks to Cole and his inability to shut up their dad decided to add another ten minutes to their punishment and now they had no choice but to sit until dinner was ready.

"Ruby are you and your brothers in trouble again?"

She nodded her head. Scott couldn’t help but laugh a little if he had to guess Cole kept testing the waters trying to see if Stiles would really get mad at them and if he had to guess Stiles kept adding another ten minutes to their time out.

"Let me guess you and Cole got into an argument and you two dragged Jack into didn’t you?"

Ruby nodded her head.

Scott laughed a little. His kids love picking fights with each other.

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead before heading off to the dining room to see Cole with his fists in his mouth to stop him from talking.

Cole’s honey brown eyes met his father’s dark brown ones.

Scott just smiled at him while Cole just waved at him.

When he went into the kitchen he saw Jack in the kitchen counter and Luna and Stiles getting plates down to get dinner ready.

Luna turned and saw Scott with the biggest smile on his face.

"Papa!" she ran towards her papa’s side, Scott bend down and scooped his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby,"

"How was work?" she asked.

Unlike the older kids Luna didn’t know about the dangers of the supernatural world. Yes she knew they existed but she didn’t know the dangers that surrounded them.

So whenever Scott had to meet with a pack of dangerous wolves or when they had to fight the latest bad guy they would tell her that they are at work.

They plan on telling her when she was a little older but for now they wanted her to remain their sweet innocent baby.

Scott blew a raspberry before he answered her,

"Boring, how was your day with daddy?"

"Good daddy and I made you dinner,"

She said with a huge smile on her face.

Scott smiled at her before he walked up to Stiles. Stiles smiled at his mate before he peck his lips.

"Hello love, how was your day?"

"Apart from our three lovely children getting into trouble? I say it was pretty good,"

Scott laugh a little.

"Why don’t we let them go?"

Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

"You’re kidding right? They need to finish their time out and no way I’m letting them go easily."

"Stiles it’s almost time for dinner and since tomorrow is Saturday you can punish them by making Cole mow the lawn and tend to the garden, Jack can clean the garage and Ruby cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then the three can clean the kitchen after we’re done eating?"

Stiles thought about it, it would remind the kids not to talk during time out AND to not fight each other.

"Alright,"

"Kids your free to go," he said as he put Luna down on the ground.

Stiles heard choruses of thank yous before the kids ran off to do whatever they wanted to do.

Luna looked at her parents before she skipped to the living room to watch TV.

As soon as she was out the kitchen Scott pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

"I miss you,"

"I miss you too; now go get the kids so we can eat,"

"Cole, Jack, Ruby, Luna, dinner!" He shouted.

Stiles playfully glared at him.

"Really? I could’ve done that,"

"Then why didn’t you?" he asked.

Stiles punched his arm before he turned back to gather the plates.

The kids came in and started helping set up the table.

Ruby grabbed the cilantro chopped onions and chile while Jack grabbed the cups. Cole grabbed the drinks and ice and pour a Pepsi for him, papa, and Ruby, Mountain dew for Jack and his dad and a caprison juice pouch for Luna.

Once the drinks were pour Jack grabbed two of them while Cole grabbed the other three.

Stiles and Scott grabbed the plates while Luna grabbed the lemons and avocados and headed for the table.

Once the table was set the family sat down and began eating.

"So pops how was everything?" Cole asked.

"Everything went fine they agree to our terms and will be leaving by tomorrow,"

The kids nodded their heads as they continue eating their tacos.

"Pass the cilantro," Ruby asked.

Cole handed her the bowl of cilantro she thanked him as she pour herself some and handed it to Jack who asked if she can give it to him when she was done.

Scott smiled at his kids, even though they argue like crazy Scott could see that his kids loved one another and would do anything for the other.

Scott asked the kids how their day was they all told him about school, lacrosse, basketball, cheerleading, and helping daddy with cooking and cleaning.

After dinner was over the kids decided to clean the kitchen. After they were done the family went to the living room to watch TV and relax. Scott and Stiles grabbed the comforts and sat on the couch with Luna sitting right between them. Ruby laid down so that her head was resting on her daddy’s lap, Jack sat down next to his dad and like Ruby he laid down and rested his hand on Scott’s lap Cole sat down on the floor so that he was between his fathers’ legs. The six decided to watch the Avengers.

In the middle of the movie Scott and Stiles felt their children relaxing and falling asleep. The two looked at each other before they pulled the covers around their children making sure that they were cover from head to toe.

“I miss this,” Scott said as he stroke Jack’s hair. Stiles smiled as he started playing with Ruby’s curls.

“Yeah so did they, I mean they acted all tough well except for Luna but it was clear that they missed you,”

Scott just smiled as he lean in careful not to wake any of the children before he kissed Stiles on the lips.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,”

“Daddy?” the two looked down to see Ruby awake but her eyes were still close.

“Yeah baby?”

“Can you make pancakes tomorrow?”

Stiles smiled as he kissed the top of her head, sure baby.

“Thank you,”

“Hey dad?” this time it was Jack.

“Yes Jack?”

“Can you also make omlets?”

Both fathers laugh.

“Sure little wolf,”

“And bacon,” Cole said throwing in his input.

Scott ran his hands through his head,

“And bacon little Alpha,”

“Chocolate chip?” Luna asked. Both Scott and Stiles looked down on her.

“Chocolate chippy pancakes please?”

Both laughed as Scott and Stiles kissed her cheeks.

“Love you daddy,” the kids said at the same time. Stiles smiled before he saw Scott’s pouty face.

“Hey what about dad?”

“We love you to dad,” the kids said.

“Love you guys too,”

The family got comfortable and slept on the couch with smiles on their faces.


	3. where do babies come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wants to know where babies come from

One of the many things Luna loved about her papa and daddy, they always took her to their work place.

She loved going to her daddy’s office since the officers were always giving her treats and she loved being with her papa and Mr. Deaton since she’s always playing with the animals.

At the moment Luna was playing with one of the dogs that was currently brought into the office for some unknown reason when the dog just stopped walking behind her and laid on its side.

Luna turned to see the doggy lying on its side panting really fast.

"Papa!" she yelled as she ran to the dog.

Scott and Deaton were both eating lunch when they heard Luna’s little voice.

"Papa!"

Scott dropped the sandwich he was currently eating and ran to the back Deaton following right behind him.

When they enter the back room they saw Luna on the ground with the pregnant Labrador.

Luna looked up and saw her papa.

"Papa something is wrong,"

Scott gave her a warm smile, he walked up to her and the dog, he gently picked up the dog and placed her on the table.

"Luna baby I need you to wait outside while papa and Mr. Deaton help this doggy out okay?"

Luna nodded her head as she got up and ran outside.

After a few minutes of Luna coloring in her coloring book her papa came out.

"Hey baby,"

Luna looked up to see her papa walking up to her.

"Do you want to come inside and see something special?"

Luna nodded her head as she tool her papa’s hand and went inside the back room.

What she saw brought a huge smile on her face.

Four little puppies were lying next to the big dog as they drank from their mother.

Scott picked her up and brought her closer to the dog.

"Puppies," she said with a huge smile.

"Yeah puppies,"

"Can I pet them?" she asked as she turned to look at her papa.

Scott shook his head.

"No baby their really small and their mama will not be happy if you touch them,"

"Why?"

"Because she’s gonna think you’re gonna hurt them,"

"But I’ll never hurt them!"

"I know baby but the mama won’t know that so for now just look and later you can pet them okay?"

Luna nodded her head as she turned back to look at the puppies.

Where did they came from? Right before she came in there was only on doggy now there was five.

"Papa?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Where do babies come from?"

As soon as she said that Scott turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Wh-why would you ask that?"

"Because when I left there was one doggy now there’s this many," she held up her little fingers to show the number of doggies that were in the room.

"Umm…well…you see…Deaton, help?"

Deaton shook his head.

"Oh no Scott I’m staying out of this one,"

He turned to face Luna before he made an excuse about having to clean the cages. He placed her down and left her alone with Deaton.

She turned to Deaton and right before she could ask Deaton said that he had to help Scott clean those cages.

Luna was left alone with the doggies.

She turned to the doggies.

"Can you tell me where babies come from?"

The dog looked at her before it burried its face in one of its puppies.

**Stilinski-McCall house hold**

Ruby, Jack, and Cole were getting ready to go to their grandparents house while Stiles grabbed the chocolate cake that he promised his family that they could eat for desert.

Luna went inside the kitchen to see her daddy.

"Daddy,"

Stiles turned to see Luna standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah baby?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Stiles almost drop the cake when he looked at his daughter.

"What?"

"Where do-"

"No I know what you said I mean, why did you ask that?"

"Because today papa and Mr. Deaton were taking care of a doggy this big," she spread her arms to show her daddy how big the doggy was.

"And I went outside but when I came inside there was five puppies. I asked papa and Mr. Deaton but they had to clean cages,"

Stiles looked at her before he said,

"We have to go we’re late to go to grandma’s and grandpa’s. Cole, Jack, Ruby, Scott let’s go!" He shouted as he walked out of the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to answer her question.

Luna glared at her daddy before she crossed her arms and headed out to her grandparents.

When they got to grandma Melissa and grandpa John Luna ran to her grandma and hugged her.

"Mmm! My baby is no longer a baby," Melissa said in a joking matter.

"Please don’t say that, Scott’s still coming to terms that Ruby’s dating."

Scott playfully glared at his husband before he hugged his mom who hugged both Scott and Stiles.

"Hey grams," Melissa saw the rest of her grand babies and wrapped them in a hug.

The family enter the house where they saw John. The kids hugged their grandpa and asked him howwas his day and vice versa.

The kids and adults enter the dining room and started eating.

The family started talking about their day and how everything was.

After dinner the family ate desert. As usual the family loved Stiles cooking.

"Grandma?"

"Yes baby?" Melissa asked little Luna.

"Were do babies come from?"

As soon as she said that Scott, John, Jack, Cole, and Stiles started to choke on their drinks while Ruby’s face became a bright red as she burried her face in her hands.

"Umm…why do you ask that?" she asked nervously.

Because today papa and Mr. Deaton were taking care of a doggy this big,” she spread her arms to show them how big the doggy was.

"And I went outside but when I came inside there was five puppies. I asked papa and Mr. Deaton and daddy but they had to clean cages and daddy said that we were running late to your house„" she said.

The adults and teenagers looked at one another before they looked back at Luna.

"You know what that’s a good question sweetheart and like all good questions they have to be answered. Who wants to watch Thor the Dark World?" Melissa asked looking at her family.

"I do!" they all said as they got up from the table and headed to the living room leaving their plates on the table.

"Hey I’m not done talking to you guys," she shouted as she got off the chair and ran towards her family.

**The next day**

Stiles dropped Luna off at Derek’s and Lydia’s. Since he and Scott had a long shift today and the teenagers had practice he asked Derek and Lydia if they could baby-sit and they said yes. So here he was at their loft dropping Luna off.

Right before he was about to knock the door it open revealing Derek.

"Uncle Derek!" Luna ran to Derek’s side and hug his leg. Derek smiled and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of her Der,"

Derek just smiled.

"No problem," he closed the door and went to the living room where Lydia was sitting down reading a book.

"Hi aunt Lydia," she ran to her side and sat down next to her.

Lydia smiled at the youngest child among the pack.

"Hey baby."

She sat down and saw that she was reading a book. Maybe Aunt Lydia could answer her question.

"Aunt Lydia?"

"Yes baby,"

"Were do babies come from?"

Lydia’s eyes widen before she looked at her.

"Wh-why wo-would you ask that?"

Luna blew a raspberry before she answered

Because yesterday papa and Mr. Deaton were taking care of a doggy this big,” she spread her arms to show her how big the doggy was.

"And I went outside but when I came inside there was five puppies. I asked papa and Mr. Deaton and then I ask daddy but he said we had to get to grandma’s and grandpa’s and then I ask them but they said that they wanted to watch Thor and never answer my question so now I’m asking you," she said.

"Uhh…umm…" crap how do you answer that?

Derek saw his wife struggling to answer that question.

He walked towards them and sat down next to Luna. Luna looked up to see her uncle.

"You want to know were babies come from?"

Luna nodded her head. Lydia glared at Derek silently telling him not to tell her Derek just smiled.

"You remember when we watched your favorite cartoon?"

"Fairly Odd Parents?"

"Yes, and you remember when that crazy teacher ask that bird to grab him a baby?"

Luna blinked her eyes before she nodded her head.

"Well you see when a mommy and daddy or a daddy and a daddy or a mommy and a mommy love each other very much they grab that bird and ask it to bring it a baby the bird flies to a special island and a few months later the baby gets there."

Luna blinked before she stared at the ceiling then back at her uncle Derek.

"So the birdy flies to an island and brings babies back to mommies and daddies?"

"Yep,"

Luna blinked before she nodded her head.

"Can we play Little Red and Big Wolf?" she asked.

Lydia’s jaw dropped when she saw that Luna not only believed him but was now distracted enough that she wanted to play.

Derek smiled and said yes as the two ran to play.

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

**A few hours**

Stiles came to pick Luna up. When he enter the loft he saw Luna and Derek playing tag.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he got inside.

"Daddy!" Luna ran towards her daddy as she hugged his leg.

"Hey little moon had fun with your uncle Derek?"

"I did, daddy guess what?"

"What baby?"

"I know where babies come from!"

She said proudly.

Stiles smile fell before a strain one took its place.

"You do?"

"Yep, uncle Derek told me,"

"He did," he looked up and glared at him.

"Yep he told me about a magical bird who goes to an island and brings the babies to mommies and daddies!’ she said.

Stiles looked at her before he looked at Derek.

"It was either that or the truth,’ he said.

Stiles just nodded his head as he picked up Luna and headed home.

When they got home Luna ran to the living room so that she could play with her toys.

Stiles smiled at her before he headed into the kitchen to cook dinner.

A few hours later Scott came home Luna saw her daddy and ran to him.

“Papa!”

Scott smiled at his daughter.

“Hey Luna, how was your day?”

“It was good papa guess what?”

“What baby?”

“I know where babies come from,” she said with a huge smile on her face. As soon as she said that Scott’s smile dropped.

“Stiles!”

Stiles came running out of the kitchen.

“What, what happened?”

“Who the hell told Luna were babies come from?” he asked. Stiles blinked before he smiled.

“Oh well Derek-“

“Derek! Derek?! I’m gonna kill him!”

“No Scott you don’t understand-“

“Understand what? The fact that my baby is now corrupted and knows about babies?!”

“No Scott-“

“I can’t believe this I’m gonna find that idiot and kill him!”

“Scott-“

“How could he tell her that babies come from a vagina!”

“SCOTT!” Scott jumped when he heard his husband yelling at him.

He turned to see Luna confused while Stiles had a pissed off expression.

“She doesn’t know,”

“What but Derek-“

“Told her a lie and made her think that babies came from somewhere else and not from a freaking vagina!”

Scott felt like slapping himself.

“So she doesn’t…”

“She didn’t, now she does!”

“Oh…” Scott felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he probably corrupted his daughter’s innocence and he knew that Stiles was going to kill him.

Luna looked at her daddy than at her papa before she asked,

“What’s a vagina?”

_“Yep defiantly going to kill him,”_

This was going to be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^


	4. asking her out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole helps Jack ask someone out

Even though they were twins Cole and Jack were different on the outside as well as the inside. Were Cole had confidence and had both guys and girls coming at him like a moth to a flame Jack was shy and was unable to even say hi to the person he liked. Most of the times people hung out wit him because they wanted to get closer to Cole not that he blamed them Cole was a nice guy,he was captain of the basketball team AND he was currently dating James aka Derek and Lydia's son. The two were Beacon Hills High's it couple and of course everyone was waiting for them to break up so that they could swoop in and date the other but that'll never happen. Jack could see that the two were in love and even though he would make gagging sounds and make fun of his brother and his relationship he was actually jealous of him. His brother had the balls to ask someone out while Jack hid in his shell and refuse to talk to anyone. Right now everyone was talking about Alessyia's party and everyone was going to be there. Jack was currently standing by his locker as he watched Spencer talking to some friends of hers. Spencer was such a sweetheart that it was hard to believe she was Ethan and Danny's daughter. She was kind to everyone and even to those who didn't deserve it and always had a reason to smile. The girl would never harm a fly. Not only that but she was drop dead gorgeous.  A part of Jack wanted to ask her while another part was to scare to approach her. Like he said she was gorgeous and he was pretty sure that she already had a date. "Dude just ask her out," Jack jumped before he turned to glare at his twin. Cole laughed at Jack before turning his attention back to Spencer. "Seriously Jackers you've been staring at her since first period like a creeper. Grow a pair and ask her out. Jack looked at him before he turned to look at Spencer. "Dude I can't just walk up to her and ask her out, she probably already has someone to take her. And besides its Spencer Carver!" "And?" "Dude she's beautiful, amazing, smart, and the sweetest thing to walk this planet and I'm me," "What's wrong with you?" "Have you seen me? Scrawny, geeky me? I'm pretty sure I'm the only wolf on the planet that wears glasses for the hell of it. That right there qualifies that I'm weido loser," Cole glared at his brother. I wished you stop doing that," "Doing what?" "Degrading yourself, your not weird or a loser you just need to have some confidence.  And hey anyone would be lucky to have you," Jack didn't say anything instead he turned to stare at Spencer.  Cole loved his brother he just wished that he would see himself in a new light but knowing his brother he'll always think he's not good enough. Maybe what he needed was a push. He looked at him before a sly smile spread across his face. Jack saw his twin giving him an evil smile. "No Cole don't you dare-" "Hey Spencer!" he shouted across the hall. Spencer's dark brown eyes met the brothers eyes. She smiled at them and waved at them. Jack gave her a shy wave while Cole beckoned her to come over. She told her friends that she'll be back before heading towards them. Cole squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Good luck little bro," Jack looked at his brother as his eyes widen in fear. "No Cole don't you-" But it was to late Cole spun on his heel and left his brother alone. "Gah," he was about to run after him when he heard someone clearing their throats. He turned to see Spencer smiling at him. "Hi Jack," "Umm...hey Spenc, hows it you know going?" Spencer smiled at him. "Its going good, did Cole needed something?" "Umm...no I mean yes I mean no he didn't need anything," "Oh, so why did he call me over?" Crap how did he answer that? "Umm...well I was wondering..." Come on McCall rip the bandage and ask her out! "Do you want to go to Alessyia's party with me," he asked in one breath. Spencer looked at him before she smiled at him. When she did Jack felt his heartbeat accelerating was she...was she going to say yes? "Jack I'm flattered but," she bit her lip as she opened her mouth and spoke, "Alessyia already asked me out, actually she asked me when we started planning the party," Jack blinked before he smiled at her. "Its okay I understand," Spencer gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry," Jack waved her off. "Its fine, really it is, Alessyia asked you out first, you shouldn't feel sorry about it at all," he said giving her a soft smile. Spencer smiled and thanked him. The bell rang signaling that class was about to start. Spencer waved good bye to him as she ran to her class while Jack just stood there. Jack was thankful that Spencer didn't have any werewolf powers otherwise she would have heard his lie. Taking a deep breath as he headed for his next class not noticing his brother staring at him with sad eyes. **Friday night** It was the day of the party and Ruby and Cole were dressed for the party. Cole was wearing a black tank top and a green button shirt over it while leaving it open  with blue jeans and his timberland boots. Ruby wore a white spaghetti strapped with a jean jacket over it and a long grey skirt with tribal patterns on it and tied her hair in a simple fishtail braid that hung on the side. While Jack was lying on his bed and was staring off into deep space. He already told his dad and pops that he's gonna be staying and didn't mind baby sitting Luna. His pops asked him if he was going to the party and Jack said no. Thankfully he didn't ask why. "You sure you don't want to go?" he turned to see Cole leaning against his door frame. "Dad said that grandma and grandpa don't mind babysitting, just say the word and I'll call them up," Jack smiled at Cole and shook his head. "Nah bro I don't mind besides I haven't spent any time with Luna, so tonight would be a good day for us to be together," Cole rolled his eyes. "Dude just because she said no doesn't mean its the end of the world," "Look Cole, in case you haven't noticed everyone who's going to that party has a date and if I go I'll be the only one without a date, so sorry if I don't want to go there and stand at the food table and drinking my drink while watching everyone else having fun," Cole didn't say anything instead he stared at his brother before he nodded his head. "We'll be home around midnight," Jack just waved him off as his brother and sister said good bye as they left for the party. Jack walked out of his room and into the living room. He decided to order a pizza and some hot wings for dinner. He also decided to get some DVDs and video games so he and Luna could watch them while they waited for their pizza. They were currently watching the first ten minutes of Luna’s One Direction movie when a knock on the door interrupted them. Jack checked his watch and saw that it was too early for their pizza and hot wings to be here. He got up and opened the door only to find Devon standing right there with a bag full of Flaming hot Cheetos and Funnyons. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Devon rolled her eyes as she enter the house.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I brought us food and chips so we could eat and watch horrible scary movies.”

Devon turned to smile at him.

“Umm…Dev Luna is here,”

“Okay, than we can watch Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter movies, and Star Wars until she falls asleep,” she than entered the living room and set the chips down.

“Devon!”

Devon turned and smiled at the youngest child in the pack.

“Hey baby,” she picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

She then placed her down and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a huge bowl and some cups along with the bottles of Pepsi and Mountain Dew.

She entered the living room and opened the bag of chips and poured them into the bowl and poured some soda for her, Jack and Luna.

Luna thanked her as she sat down and ate some chips.

Jack stared at her while Devon turned to face him and gestured him to sit with them.

He rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Luna.

The three were watching the movie while another knock on the door interrupted them.

Jack got up and opened it to see that the pizza guy was there.

“How much?”

“22.50,”

Jack pulled out a twenty dollar bill along with a ten dollar bill.

“Keep the change,”

The pizza man nodded his head as he walked out.

Jack entered the living room.

“Pizza’s here,”

Devon and Luna nodded their heads as the older girl got up to help Jack the two smiled at each other as she walked over and placed the boxes on the table.

Even though Jack had crushes on a lot of people there was only one person who had his heart.

Devon Hale was beautiful even more beautiful than Spencer and all the girls and boys he ever liked combine.

She was smart, gorgeous, and didn’t take crap from anyone. Even though her mom was a wolf and her mother was a kitsune Devon inherited Kira’s kitsune abilities but that didn’t stop Jack from falling for her.

Yes he had a huge major crush on her, she was his best friend. The one person he’d do anything for without questioning. But he couldn’t tell her that he was scare that if he told her how he felt he would lose her so instead he settled for liking other people and getting rejected by them instead.

The three settled down as they ate their food and watch the movie. After a while Devon paused the movie before she pulled out her phone.

“Okay guys we’re watching people sing but we’re not doing anything so you know what that means?”

“Dance party!” Luna shouted with a huge smile on her face.

Devon smiled as she nodded her head. She hit the shuffle button and the first song that played was a One Direction song Let me kiss you.

Both she and Luna started dancing to the song while Jack just laid down as he watch his friend and sister dancing to the song.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like We can go out any day any night Baby I'll take you there, take you there Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

Jack laughed as the two girls did funny moves like the sprinkler or that weird peace sign thing and moving it across your eyes.

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah_

Luna and Devon sang Liam’s part at the top of their lungs. Both girls pointing at each other before Devon pointed at Jack. _And if yooou You want me too Lets make a move_ _Yeah so tell me girl if every time we..._

Devon rushed to Jack’s side and pulled him up. The two than started dancing like crazy. Without thinking Jack started dancing and singing along with Devon and Luna. _Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah And let me kiss you Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need Lookin' so good from your head to your feet C'mon come over here, over here C'mon come over here, yeah Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends Makin' them drool down their chinny chin chins Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby be mine tonight, yeah_ Devon rubbed Jack’s chin as she spun around and grabbed Luna’s hands and the two started dancing.

The three sang the next part at the top of their lungs. _And if yooou You want me too Lets make a move, yeah So tell me girl if everytime we Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah If you don't wanna take it slow (C'mon) And you just wanna take me home Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

 _And let me kiss you (Let me kiss you) (Let me kiss you) (Let me kiss you) (Let me kiss you)_ Devon blew a kiss to Jack before she started to fist pump with Luna. Jack could feel his cheek warming up but quickly shook his head and continue dancing. _Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na_ Devon and Luna started doing that fish dance while Jack pumped his hands up down. _Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we tou-ou-ouch_ The three grabbed hands and started to do the wave. _You get this kinda ru-u-ush Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah Everytime we to-ou-ouch You get this kinda ru-u-ush Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah And let me kiss you_

Without thinking Jack grabbed Devon’s face and kissed her cheek. Said girl blushed a little before realizing that Jack was also blushing.

Luna saw that the two were quiet and knew that this was her queue to leave and Jack’s queue to tell Devon how he felt.

“Well look at the time it’s time for my bed time, good night,” she rushed upstairs and the two heard a door being closed.

“Umm…I…” crap what was he supposed to say!

Devon blinked before she smiled at him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You missed,”

She than kissed him on the lips. Jack was shock before he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Devon giggled as they pulled back. The two smiled at one another. A slow song started playing and Devon couldn’t help but lean into Jack as the two started to dance to the song.

After the song ended both Devon and Jack stopped as they pulled apart.

“Devon…”

“Yes?”

“Do you…do you want to go out with me?”

Devon smiled as she lean forward and kissed his cheek.

“I love too,” he smiled before he guided her back to the couch as the two sat down and watched the original Spider-man movies while eating their food. Luna came down a few seconds later with a huge smile on her face.

“Are you two together?” she asked.

Both Jack and Devon looked at one another before smiling at one another.

“Yeah, we are,” Jack said as he kissed her forehead.

Luna smiled as she rushed to the two and jumped on them. Both Devon and Jack laughed as they grabbed her and placed her on the couch as the three continue to watch the movie.

**Later that night**

Cole and Ruby came home early along with their dads.

“Hey dad, hey papa,” Cole greeted them.

“Hey kids, your home early,” Scott said greeting his kids.

“Yeah well we got bored and Cole here wanted to come home and check on Luna and Jack,”

Stiles entered the house and heard the TV was on.

“Great, Jack let Luna stayed up late…again,” he entered the living room ready to scold his son when he saw the cutest sight.

“Oh my God,” he said.

Scott heard Stiles and immediately rushed inside.

“Stiles are you-“ he stopped when he saw what Stiles was seeing.

On their couch was Devon, Luna, and Jack only this time Devon was resting her head on Jack’s shoulder while Jack was resting his head ontop of hers. The two were holding hands and had soft smiles on their faces. Luna was resting on Devon’s lap while the fox had her free hand resting on Luna’s shoulder.

Ruby and Cole entered the room to see their brother and his crush sleeping together. Ruby couldn’t help but smile while Cole pulled out his phone and took a picture of his brother and his girlfriend (there was no doubt in his mind that the two admitted their feelings for one another).

“Well Cole, your plan worked,” Ruby whispered as the two headed for their rooms while their dad and papa woke Devon and Jack up.

Cole stared at his brother who couldn’t stop smiling.

“Yeah, I guess it did,” he said as he went inside his room.

_Flashback a few hours later_

_“So is Jack coming to the party?” Devon asked Cole._

_Cole looked at Devon and knew that she and Jack had feeling for one another but were too scared to tell each other how they felt. Cole opened his mouth to say no but than an idea started to form in his head._

_“Actually Dev, Jack is staying home but maybe you can go and keep him company since the two of you are best friends,”_

_Devon blinked before she shrugged her shoulders._

_“Either way I was going over whether or not he was going,” she said as she walked away._

_“Oh Devon,”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“He really would like to listen to music so maybe played that One direction song you both like and dance too it?”_

_Devon just nodded her head before she gave him a ‘okay’ look before she left for her next class._

_Cole couldn’t help but smile knowing that during that song something was going to happen and that would be the small push that the two needed to finally admit to each other how they felt._


	5. Happy Fathers Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children plan a special day for their dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's day to all the dads that are actual ones, surrogate ones, mothers who are more of fathers than then actual ones, hope you all enjoy this special day ^^.

The clock strikes 7:00 however before the alarm could go off someone unplugged it and as quietly as they could they slipped out of the room.

Cole slowly closed the door as he quietly headed downstairs and saw his sibilings doing their jobs.

Ruby and Jack were cooking breakfast. Pancakes, French toast, sausages, omelets, hash browns, cinnamon buns and biscuits; Luna was finishing making her card, for a five year old she was a pretty good artist.

Cole smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Hey Cole can you please come and help finish wrapping these gifts?"

Cole smiled and nodded his head as he sat down next to Luna and started wrapping the gifts.

In the kitchen Jack and Ruby were finishing the final touches of the food.

Jack pulled out the cinnamon buns and placed them on the table Ruby used her magic and made a quick breeze so that the pastries would cool down faster.

"Okay presents are wrapped up, is breakfast ready?"

Cole asked as he and Luna came in the kitchen as they placed the presents on the table.

Both Jack and Ruby turned and smiled at one another.

"Yep, the food is done and now all we have to do is serve it,"

Jack turned to Cole.

"Bed or here?"

"Since on their anniversary we made it here we'll make it in the bed,"

The three nodded their heads as Ruby took down the plates while Jack started to  place food in them.

Once the food was served Cole placed the plates on the trey while Ruby and Luna grabbed a vase and placed the flowers in it.

The four smiled as they each grabbed something to take them inside their parents room.

Inside Scott's and Stiles' room the two adults were lying in the bed with small smiles on their faces. Both men heard their son come in and turning off the alarm now they were just waiting for the kids to come in.

Scott lifted his finger and signaled for his husband to be quiet since the children were coming in.

Stiles smiled as he and Scott closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and the first one to enter was Luna who ran for their bed. She hopped in the bed and started to jump up and down.

"Daddy, Papa wake up! Wake up," both Scott and Stiles opened their eyes and saw their youngest with a huge smile on her face.

"Baby girl its too early," Stiles wined as Scott grabbed their energetic daughter and placed her on his lap.

"No its not," Luna said with a toothy grin making Stiles and Scott smile with her.

Stiles grabbed her and placed her in the middle as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

The older kids came in each carrying something in their hands.

Ruby the vase of flowers, Cole the tray of food, and Jack the four presents that they each bought for them.

The three along with Luna shouted

"Happy Father's day!"

Scott and Stiles smiled as the three came in and placed everything (minus the flowers) on their bed.

Scott and Stiles smiled as the saw how their kids went all out for them.

They saw that the kids prepared them a nice big breakfast with all their favorites.

Scott and Stiles smiled as they thanked the kids the parents also saw that the Ruby had brought some plates over using a levitation spell so that all of them could have a nice breakfast in bed.

Stiles smiled as he and Scott scooted over to make room for the others.

Cole sat at the edge of the bed while Ruby sat next to Scott her legs resting on Cole's lap, Jack sat next to Stiles Indian style.

The two fathers smiled as their children handed them presents.

The first one was the new Avengers movie making Scott smile at them.

Stiles opened the next one and saw that it was the very first Batman comic book, it was an old comic but it was in perfect condition hell he even had a certificate of authenticity to prove it was the real one.

Both he and Scott looked at their children with a disbelief look.

"How did you...when did you...?"

The kids smile as Cole answered him,

"It wasn't easy but when we finally did found it we ask the old man how much he wanted it for, he said that he'll give it to us for free since he had no one to give it too,"

"The certificate well...when we went to Vegas during Spring break we went to that famous Pawn Shop and asked if it was the original one, when they said yes we asked for one and they gave it too us," Jack said as he lean against his father.

Both Scott and Stiles looked at each other before they looked at their kids, the two opened up their arms signaling their kids for a group hug.

The four hugged their parents as the two fathers planted kisses on them.

The next gift were dinner reservations at the fanciest restaurant in Beacon Hills for the two on Saturday.

The finally gift was a scrap book full of pictures of the family but it wasn't just their little family it was a time line album. Pictures of the past when they were younger, pictures of their teenage selves, pictures of the pack with them in it, and pictures of the kids. It was adorable and they couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

The kids smile as Luna gave them their card.

Scott and Stiles saw a cute drawing of a wolf and a fox. The two laugh a little because Luna would always compare them to Todd and Copper from her favorite Disney movie.

The two animals were cuddling each other while two small wolves one with glasses and another one holding a lacrosse stick and two small foxes wearing bows to show they were girls.

When they opened the card they saw that each of the kids wrote something, the card read,

"We don't say it enough but we love you guys, we might annoy you guys and vice versa, but we still love you guys,  
we may not tell you everything but your still and always will be our shoulders to cry on and we trust you guys,  
your overbearing and overprotective, but we understand that you want to make sure we're safe,  
You're our daddies, you love us, protect us, take care of us when we are hurt, make sure we are happy when we are sad, you guys are the best and we are proud and happy to be your children.  
Love your children,  
Cole,  
Jack,  
Ruby,  
Luna,

By the time they finished reading Scott and Stiles were in tears as they looked at their kids with bright smiles.

"You guys are amazing," Scott said with a bright smile.

"Yeah we are," Cole said with a cocky grin.

Scott laughed as he wiped his eyes and looked at Stiles.

"He's definitely your son,"

Stiles gives him a mock glare.

Luna looked at her daddy before she asked,

"Daddy are you crying?"

Stiles looked at his youngest and wiped his eyes.

Stiles shook his head and said,

"No, I'm just sweating through them,"

"So that's how you are able to stay fit? By crying?" Scott asked with a playful smile.

That earned him another glare.

The kids laughed as their papa kissed their  dad on the cheek.

"Okay my children lets eat cause papa is hungry,"

The family of six ate their breakfast while Ruby used her powers to turn on the TV to watch the new Avengers movie.

After breakfast the family went into the kitchen to clean up their mess.

After it was clean they got ready to go out to the outlook for a nice family picnic.

Once everyone was done they hopped in their SUV and drove off to the outlook.

When they got their they set up their picnic however before they ate the family decided to play some games.

"Soccer!"

"Lacrosse!"

"Volleyball!

"Chick how can we play volleyball without a net?"

"Dude how can we play soccer or lacrosse without goal post?"

"We packed them in,"

"And none of you thought to pack in the volley ball net?!"

"You didn't ask!"

"Oh so now I have to ask you guys?"

"Yes!" the twins said at the same time.

The three teenagers argued back and forth while Scott, Stiles, and Luna stood off to the side.

"Were we ever like this?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott looked as his kids as they argued over what they should play before he looked at Stiles.

"Honestly? No but then again we came from an only child family, we didn't have any brothers and sisters,"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in agreement.

Luna was standing in front of her daddy as she held his hands and looked at her siblings fighting.

She then released her daddy's hand and blew her whistle to get their attention.

Due to their werewolf hearing Cole, Jack, and Scott had to cover their ears and wince a little at the loud sound.

When Luna saw she had their attention she stopped blowing her whistle.

She then looked at them and in a commanding voice said,

"We are playing tag!"

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders in agreement.

Luna smiled as she tagged her papa.

"Tag your it,"

Scott looked at Luna as she, the teenagers, and Stiles scattered around and started running in different directions.

Scott laughed as he started chasing his family.

The family laughed and giggled as Scott tried to tag one of them but would miss them on purpose.

When he got Luna the family tried to go easy on her without her noticing it.

After a while the family decided to sit down and eat

Hey pops?"

"Yeah Cole?"

"How did you and dad meet?"

Stiles and Scott looked at each other before looking at their kids who had a curious look on them.

The two smiled before Scott answered,

"Well we were five, and I was at the sand box building a sand castle and out of nowhere,"

"Out of nowhere I come and pee on it," Stiles said with a huge grin.

The four looked at each other before they busted out laughing.

"Daddy you peed in his castle?" Ruby asked as soon as she caught her breath.

Stiles blushed as he nodded his head.

"What did you do?" Jack asked his papa.

Scott smiled at them.

"Well I got mad because I work hard on it-"

"Hard? please it was just a huge pile of sand and the towers were already falling apart,"

Scott playfully shoved Stiles as he continued with the tale,

"Anyways when I saw what he did I pushed him on the ground and of course,"

He looked at Stiles who looked at him before he realized that Scott was waiting for him to continue,

"Oh, well after he pushed me I got up and pushed him back and next thing we knew we were fighting,"

"And then your grandmothers came and broke us up we were glaring at one another,"

"And before we knew it we laughed at each other and became friends,"

The girls awwed and the boys laughed before smiling at their dads.

After finishing their food they played soccer, volley ball, and lacrosse, once their games were over the kids and parents laid down on the ground and watched the stars.

"That one looks like a bunny," Ruby said pointing to a constellation that looked nothing like a bunny but the family acted like it did.

"Look Peruses," Jack said pointing to the constellation.

"Ooh, the little dipper," Cole said.

"Guys look its a wolfie," Luna pointed to one that actually looked like a wolf.

Stiles and Scott were lying at the end with their children in the middle as they each pointed out constellations whether they were made up or not.

The two adults were lying on their sides with their heads resting on their heads both stating at their kids with proud smiles.

After a while the family went home.

When they got home the kids hugged their dads and kissed them good night and telling them they love them.

Scott and Stiles entered their room as the two changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

"We have amazing kids,"

"Of course we do Scottie, they are a mixture of a sexy true alpha and a gorgeous witch,"

Scott rolled his eyes before he turned and pulled out a small gift.

"What's this?"

"My gift to you,"

Stiles grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a small charm bracelet with an anchor, a captain's wheel, a wolf, a fox, and the letters SM on it.

Stiles looked at the bracelet before he looked at his husband.

Scott smiled as he took it and placed it on Stiles.

Stiles smiled as he got out his gift and handed it to Scott.

Scott took the gift and opened it. Inside he saw a framed picture of him, Stiles, and their kids. Their were three frames connecting it. The first one was of a younger version of their kids with Scott holding a baby Luna. The other one was when the twins turned 14, and the final one was a recent one. It involved all six of them cover in mud and drenched in water each wearing a huge grin and laughing.

Scott could feel his eyes tearing up again.

"Are you crying?" Stiles asked in a joking matter.

Scott laughed a little and wiped his eyes.

"No, I'm just sweating through my eyes,"

Stiles playfully glared at him before Scott kissed his pouting lips.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The two smiled before they wrapped themselves in each others arms and fell asleep. Well Stiles did, Scott stayed awake for a little while listening to his family's heartbeats. He could hear all his pups sleeping soundly along with his mate.

He smiled and could feel his wolf relaxing and was proud that his pups and mate were safe and sound. He kissed his Stiles on the back of his head before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Best Father's day ever,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you guys think anyone has any request that they want to see in this story ???

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think come say hi on tumblr and remember if you have a request for a certain Sciles fan fic then just go on my profile and click on Sciles fanfic and leave a request or go to my tumblr and leave a request there ^^


End file.
